Inside the forest
☀Geez, this is ironic. Anyways, my name is Lobi Elizabeth Rogers Olette and yes, My name is retarded. My father and my mother were both serial killers, so it was best suited that we lived in a cabin in the woods. But we weren't alone. There were more killers. This was many, many, years ago so my memory is trash. But I remember seeing a tall man. I was 5 years back then so it may have been my imagination, I dunno.My mother was unstable-ish. She and my father were insane, so you must know I inherited it. I had a weird habit back then, of collecting ripped off bird heads and putting them on my necklace. I still have them! Somewhere in my attic..... Anyway, that was my life until December 23rd, when my father was shot down by hunters in the woods, it broke my mother. She started hitting me, like REALLY bad. It wasn't even a year after when my mother killed herself. I remember the last thing she told me..." You look so much like your father, LoLo..... I just hate it.. It taunts me, your looks. Reminds me of how much I need your father.."I was being thrown back and forth from my father's "Family". The first house I stayed with was my Aunt Lazari's house. She was also a murderer if you want to know. She married Eyeless Jack and had a child with her, my cousin Rainbow. But she couldn't afford to keep me with her, so I went to another family member's house. This went on for a while before I went to my distant aunt LuLu. I stayed with her for years. Until I was 18 and could afford living on my own.I decided to follow in my father's footsteps and be an Axe murderer. Yes, I know, I'm just a knock-off version of my father. But I managed to murder more than my father ever dreamed of. Sometimes, I look at the old photo, our last photo as a family, and I wonder "what happened?", but I remind myself he didn't die on purpose. I murder 2,4578 people in the past 7 months. This meant not sleeping AT ALL, and taking lots of anti-sleep pills (Provided to me by my uncle Jeff).I was born on June 11, but I celebrate it on September 14. I take pills a lot and I always visit my father's grave on the day he died. My family always has reunion party, and It's today so I should go."HEY!!" shouted my cousin Rainbow. She had brown hair with the bottom of her hair completely blond and a string of redish-pink. " I see your still rocking the white hair" she says as she ruffles my very short hair. "Well-" I say " I don't have a choice..." I was born with white hair, strange since both my mom and dad have brown hair. My cousin and I have always been close."Guess what!" Shouted Rainbow " Widow is coming to visit us soon!" She squeals happily. I chuckle. Widow is my step-sister, we used to hate each other until recently."I'm going out for a smoke!" I shout to my aunt Lulu and she gives me 'the look'. I raise my hands up in my defense "What?" I ask.I huff a puff out at no-one. "Tough day?" A male voice asks me from behind. I jump as I slowly say "Yes." As I turn around I see it's Colin. Colin looks lots like his father Ben Drowned, except he has long blue hair with blue pupils instead of red like his fathers. He has a bunch of zeros and ones on his cheeks. "How'd you guess?" I ask. "You hardly ever smoke" he says as he gives me his playboy smirk."BLEH! I ain't thinkin' bout dying any time soon!" I spit at him. He chuckles. I turn beet red and scream at him to stop. As I walk into my house I wonder why I treat my boyfriend like that, I dunno he just makes me feel weird.As I open the door to my cabin, I realize something.... My house has been robbed. "WHAT?!" I screamed in anger "THESE RETARDS WILL PAY FOR THIS!!" I scream so loud that the walls rattle. As I equip myself with two hatchets I get my mask and I prepare to kill someone.Well, I'll come back to you after I beat someone.If I come back alive.....